Invincible
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Nací mitad humana, mitad vampira. No tengo una raza ni un clan fijo. Cazo para sobrevivir, esperando encontrar las piezas de mi pasado que se han perdido. Primer historia de vampiros


Es lo unico que se me ocurrió.. sorry si no esta bien, era de noche y estaba aburrida.. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre vampiros.

Enjoy!

* * *

[**Invincible**]

::Cap 1::

Nací mitad humana y mitad vampira. Fui "exiliada" de ambos bandos.. sin un clan fijo ni un lugar a donde ir. Siendo rechazada por los vampiros y temida por los humanos tenia que buscar refugio, ayuda no, solo necesitaba sobrevivir, no buscaria ayuda de nadie por que no la necesito he crecido siendo capaz de cuidarme desde pequeña.

Creyendo que la mezcla pudo haberme hecho mas debil, en realidad tuvo el efecto contrario. Me ayudo bastante en algunas ocaciones, pero me causo muchos problemas en otras.

Mi madre, Victoria, era una vampira del clan del sur y la mejor guerrera de ahí. La unica vampira que pudo enjedrar un hijo en 300 años. Si, soy la unica.. una media sangre... una mestiza.. un híbrido... una mezcla de dos razas que jamas debieron haber sido unidas, por el bien de ambas.

Mi padre era humano. No se mucho de él.. los vampiros lo mataron cuando yo era niña. Mi madre nunca me contó sobre él. Toda su vida es un misterio para mi. Algo que algun dia sabre.

Pero no puedo empezar asi, primero lo primero:

Los vampiros han vivido en México desde hace casi 500 años, para ser exactos los primeros indicios se presentaron durante la conquista.

Dirán "mentira" pero ustedes que saben eh? Con tantas mentiras y tantas cosas inventadas sobre la verdadera historia no deberias cuestionarme.

Hay cosas que ni siquiera son ciertas y las ponen en tus libros de texto con los que te educaron en la primaria, ¿me crees?

El caso es que no todo mundo se entero de lo que verdaderamente ocurría aquí. Estaban tan ocupados tratando de explicarte sobre la conquista de Cortes.. peor aun, cuando mas cosas ocultaron era la epoca de la independencia.

Pero hay muchas cosas y no te las puedo explicar asi nada mas, se necesita tiempo. Ya lo sabran poco a poco.

Mi nombre es Alex, lamento no haberlo dicho antes. Me encuentro vagando por las calles de la cuidad, todo esta oscuro y no tengo rumbo. Solo camino, para olvidar.

Tengo aproximadamente 15 años, y digo aproximado porque no recuerdo ni mi cumpleaños. Tuve un accidente y perdi parte de mi memoria. Lo poco que se se los ire diciendo.

Ahora, como les dije, voy caminando. Me dirijo a lo que se podria llamar mi hogar. Es una pequeña casa que utilizo como refugio. Solo salgo a buscar comida.

Claro, otra cosa, si me alimento de sangre, es mucho mas deliciosa que la comida normal la cual me he rehusado a ingerir desde hace mas de dos años.

Y si puedo caminar bajo el sol aunque tambien lo evito. Prefiero estan en mi casa. Logre hacerla lo mas comoda posible para mi.

He conseguido una computadora en la que me la pasaba buscando información sobre mis padres. No me ha servido de mucho, no creo que la red salgan las ubicaciones de los clanes de vampiros. ¿O si? Tal vez solo necesito saber buscar.

Bien, después de que casi me aplastan dos autos por ir 'distraida' he llegado. La fachada de mi "casa" es algo lugubre por asi decirlo, esta en una de las calles mas escondidas de la cuidad. No necesito vecinos, a menos que se queden a cenar.

No hay escaleras que subir, mas bien las tengo que bajar. En la primera planta no hay nada, solo telarañas. Mi hogar esta dos pisos abajo.

Lo primero que hago al llegar es encender la luz y el estereo, es lo bueno de no tener vecinos que me digan que hacer.

Comienza la musica. Una de mis favoritas

_..._

_I, I'm invincible.._

Comencé a cantar..

_I'm indestructible  
It's my destiny  
_

La musica es una de mis manias…

_I, I'm invincible  
I'm unshakeable  
Through the truth in my soul_

_You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead  
You know the spirit survives (invincible)  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come  
You know the truth is alive (invincible)_

_To be invincible  
Is unattainable  
Without sacrifice_

_Feel, feel the birth inside  
The life that cannot die  
Are you invincible_

_Invincible-Invincible_

_You know you can't kill a man when he's dead  
You know you can't_

_You know you can't kill a man when he's dead_

…

**

* * *

Reviews anyone??**

PD: primer fic de vampiros


End file.
